Trading a Sword for a Quill
by a. e. everdeen
Summary: The nations get in a fierce competition for who can write the best poem
1. Contest

**Warning: Mild cursing, nations not acting like their normal selves, FRANCE**

No one knew this, but Germany loves to write poetry. During his free time, which is basically whenever he is not trying to rescue Italy, he writes poetry. Some are short, some are pages and pages long. He puts a lot of time and effort into his poetry, making sure to record his each and every thought on paper. He makes sure to get descriptive enough to the point where he can visualize his own writing, so for a little bit he can be in his own world, his own reality.

He doesn't want anyone to know this; he wants people to think he is tough. Not many people see a poet as tough though, so he feels the need to keep it secret. He plans on publishing it someday, but under a pen name. He wants his poetry to be read and critiqued by the world, but cannot have them knowing it is him writing it.

He stared at the blank page. No ideas came to mind. He stared some more. He stared, and stared, and stared, and stared. Finally, an idea came to mind. He started to visualize something in his mind, a scene. He had recently read a novel about people being executed for loving the wrong person, so in his head he saw a woman calling out to her lover who she was not supposed to be in love with. She had her hands tied behind her head, rope tied around her neck. He was calling out for her, begging them to stop the madness. She opened her mouth to speak, and this is when Germany started to write.

**~Death by Love~**

I shall not give up

For I am in love

Love exists

In life and death

Though I will not be with you

On this planet Earth

I will be watching over you

My love

My love

Do not be afraid

Of this mad mad world

For I love you

My love

Do not grief over my death

For it was a noble death

No humiliation in love

No humiliation in death

This is how I have chosen to die

My love

I would rather die for loving you

Than live with someone I do not

My love

Do not worry

Even when they told us

We do not belong together

I still stayed

My love

You stayed by me

Even when your parents criticized us

Even when I was threatened by death

My love

I am so sorry to leave

I wish I could be with you

On this earth

My love

We aren't meant to be

Together in this world

But maybe we could be together in another

He finally finished his masterpiece. He read it over, and over, and over again. Though he had never been in that situation before, he had felt the emotions of that woman while writing that. He could feel exactly how she must've felt, which scared yet amazed him at the same time.

"Hey Germany what is that?" Italy asked. Germany dropped the pencil, startled by this notion. He quickly shut the journal, and stood up. "Nothing Italy." Germany said. He then walked out of the room, expecting Italy to follow. He was surprised when he was halfway down the hallway and discovered Italy was not behind him. "Ooooo." Italy said from the room. Germany rushed in, only to discover that Italy was reading his journal. "Hey give that back." Germany demanded. Italy ran out of the room, carrying the journal with him.

"Where are you going?" Germany asked, chasing after Italy. "Your poetry deserves to be read. Italy responded. Germany than remembered that there was a world meeting today. Oh no, Germany thought. That damn fool was going to ruin everything. "Italy stop!" Germany yelled. He stopped, panting. Italy was far ahead of him, a mere speck.

It took Germany a half hour to get to the meeting. By the time he had gotten there, nearly everyone had arrived. "Oh look it's the poet." England mocked. "Italy! What did you read to them?" Germany screamed. "I read them the whole book." Italy stated. "Your poetry is beautiful, it deserves to be heard." France stood up. "Oh Germany, what a damn fool you are. I could write something a thousand times better than that with my eyes closed. "Fuck off!" Italy yelled.

The room grew silent. No one could believe what Italy had just said. "What did you just say?" France asked Italy, seeming more shocked than everyone else. "I said fuck off. Germany is my friend, and he writes amazing poetry." Italy winked at Germany. Germany was proud, for Italy was finally proving himself to be a nation. "Um excuse me? I have an idea."

Everyone turned around to see Liechtenstein walk to the center. No one could believe that little Liechtenstein was going to speak up, especially at world meeting. "I am sick of just watching you all argue over such pitiful things. We shall have a poetry contest, everyone can read one poem for it. Anyone can enter the contest. I will decide the winner.

"What will the winner receive?" France asked. "Well the winner will receive…." Liechtenstein started to say. "How about if I win, everyone will show up at my house naked." France beamed. "No!" Everyone shouted at once. "Fine, but can at least Mattie show up at my house naked, where is he anyways?" Matthew walked up to the group. "Right here, hey can I read a poem?" He asked.

"Mattie? Mattie where are you?" France asked. He pushed through the crowd, only to bump into poor Canada. "Owwww." Canada said, collapsing to the ground. "Bonjour Mattie! If I win, will you show up to my house naked?" France asked. "Ummmm." Canada responded.

"I would like to go first!" Italy said. He ran over to his desk, grabbing a journal. "Italy, since when do you write poetry?" Germany asked. "Oh, since the Renaissance." Italy flipped through the pages, and began to spoke.

**I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review!**


	2. Love and Layered Cakes

**Warning: FRANCE**

**~Italy's Poem~**

An emotion

Essential to life

We all feel this

Weither we chose to or not

A spell

Casted on our minds

Plaguing our thoughts

Feeling a way

Different anyway you have felt

Before

One person

How did they make such a big impact on you?

They change your perspective

On the world

They change your world

Become your world

Are your world

Cannot be defined

With words

Or pictures

Sometimes even action cannot

Crazy as that sounds

The world is reborn

Everything is new

New adventures

New experiences

New everything

They think of you

You think of them

A new world is created

No pain

No hatred

No sadness

None of these emotions exist

In this world

I'll be ok

Means exactly that

I love you

Means I love you

Unseperable bond

Fate wont even mess with it

For the bond is too strong

To be broken

Weatherman says

It's going to rain

You share an umbrella

Protected from it

Goodbye

That word does not exist

In the love dictionary

Forever does though

Names carved together in stone

No one you'd rather be with

On this planet Earth

The Earth

Smiles all around

Everyone is loved

At one time or another

Many different kinds of love

Family

They share your blood

Friends

Always by your side

Than there's other people

Loving you in a way so different

All three have something in common

Unconditional

No matter what

The person on the other side

Will love you

Smile

Smile for them

Prove that you love them

They need to know

**~Hetalia~**

Silence. The nations stared at Italy in awe. No one knew he possessed this skill. He walked off to the side, smiling. All of a sudden, he ran up to Germany, giving him a big hug. "You guys need to spread the love." Italy shouted. Instead of fighting it, Germany actually hugged Italy. Everyone was shocked at this display of affection.

"Hey everyone! I have a haiku I have written. "Italy, since haikus originated in your nation why don't you be the judge of my haiku?" France asked. "Actually, haikus originated in Japan." Japan stated. "Ah ok, well here is goes." France cleared his throat for an insanely long period of time, than spoke. "Layered cakes. They make me think of sex. Take off your clothes." Everyone awkwardly stared at France as he walked towards Japan. "See my haiku was amazing." France beamed. "A haiku is a reference to nature, you know that right France?" Japan asked. "Well that was a reference to human nature." France shouted. "Nature, not humans." Japan stated.

"Well I don't care. Goodbye, I'm so sorry you guys don't appreciate my poetry. I bet Mattie would appreciate my poetry if he was here right now." France walks out of the room, blowing a kiss right before he walks out. "Ok, who's next?" Liechtenstein asked. "Me!" Canada yelled, raising his hand. "Anyone?" Liechtenstein asked again. "Can my awesome self go?" Prussia said as he was walking into the room. "Do you even know what this is about?" Liechtenstein asked Prussia.

"Nah, but my awesome self can do anything my awesome self is asked to do." Prussia boasted. "We are having a poetry contest." Liechtenstein stated. "Ah, that's it? I should win this easy." Prussia pushed Liechtenstein out of his way. Switzerland came up behind him, grabbing his shoulder. "Hey, don't touch my little sister." Switzerland barked. "Well then don't touch me. You aren't worthy of touching my awesome self." Prussia responded. Switzerland moved his hand back. "Big brother, it is ok." Liechtenstein said. "Are you sure? I could hurt him if you want." Switzerland asked. "No, big brother, it is ok. I don't like you getting into fights." Liechtenstein said. "Well can I start reciting my awesome poem?" Prussia said. Everyone groaned as he got ready to speak.

**I plan on finishing this fic, at what ever cost. I have no idea when I will be able to finish this though. Don't plan on regular updates, I can only write when inspired. I could go look through some old poems and see if any are of any use to this story, but for now I write them as I go. Layered cakes is a joke between my friend and I, yea we are perverted xD. If you don't understand it, congrats you have a clean mind. Please review!**


	3. Admission

"I have a short little poem, but it will blow your little minds." Prussia beamed. The whole room sighed. "It is free verse, of course. Why must a person as awesome as I have to follow all of those silly little poetry rules?"

**~Prussia~**

Awesome

A word used to describe many things

But is mere

Compared to the one thing it is compared to

The most

Awesome is Prussia

Awesome cannot be compared

To the awesomeness of Prussia

For it is too great

Awesome is a definition

Of the word Prussia

The great nation

That is awesome

If only there was a word

To describe even more in depth

The awesomeness of Prussia

But for now

It will do

A simple

Seven letter word

Used to describe something

With far more importance

Than its true meaning

**~Hetalia~**

Everyone in the room face palmed. "I see you guys are upset, maybe because of the awesomeness of my poem. Sorry for ruining all of your chances of winning this competition. Wait, why is a person as awesome as I apologizing? I take that back!" Prussia yelled.

"Prussia, I feel that you don't know what a poem is. A poem is supposed to express your innermost thoughts and feelings." Japan stated. France peeked through the door. "Sorry for my little outburst earlier. I hope I am still in this contest." Japan sighed. "Honestly, I think that is his innermost thoughts and feelings." France giggled. Prussia ran over and tackled France. "Shut up you perverted bastard!" Prussia shouted, punching France in the jaw. Germany grabbed Prussia, and dragged him off of France. "No, a poem is the truth!" Prussia exclaimed.

"No you are wrong, a poem is a collection of words organized in a sophisticated pattern." France exclaimed. The whole room was filled with noise. Everyone just had to voice their opinion. Everyone had a different explanation for what it meant. It even got to the point where Hungary had to knock out a few nations with her frying pan, while Italy was waving a white flag.

"Guys cut this fucking shit out!" Germany barked. The room was covered in a blanket of quietness. No one made a peep. "So…who would like to go next?" Liechtenstein asked. "Me." Greece said. We walked solemnly to the center of the room. "A lot has been on my mind, and I feel that this is the right time to say what has been on my mind."

**~Greece~**

I tried

To tell you

To show you

How much I love you

All of my attempts

Went ignored

It seems

You have fallen for another

You see more in this person

Than me

I don't know

If you are trying to intentionally

Hurt me

Make me feel this way

The person I know

Wouldn't do that

Do I even know

Your true self

Are you a devil

Disguised as an angel

How dare you

Lead me on this path

Of love

That turns to confusion

Than pain

I tell myself

I will be ok

Being alone

Is not scary

Lies

These lies I feed myself

Everyday

To help me get through the day

I wrote our names

In stone

You erased it

Can we ever be

Intertwined

Become one

Instead of two

I see you

In my future

Do you see me?

**~Hetalia~**

Greece runs out of the room, tears falling down his face. Japan is crying now, and he also chases after Greece. "Well I wonder what all of that was about… Mattie!" France exclaimed. He ran over to Canada, and gave him a big hug. "Oh Mattie darlin' where have ya been?" France asked. "I've been here the whole time." Canada replied.

"You need to stop being so quiet." France said, playing with Canada's hair. "Do you have a poem you would like to share? I bet it is amazing, I bet you write amazing poetry." France said. "Yea…I actually do…I'm just not sure if I would like to read it." Canada muttered. "You must read it!" France exclaimed. "Come on Canada, I shared mine, and it was very personal. Please read yours!" Italy said. "If you do, I will give you a lifetime supply of pasta."

Canada thought this over. "With maple syrup?" He asked. "You can add whatever you would like on it." Italy responded. This was so tempting to Canada. But if he decided to share this poem, everyone would know how he truly felt. That itself, could be dangerous. "I'll think about it." Canada replied.

**Yes there is going to be a love triangle! Did you think I would write a story with just a few sappy poems? I hope not. Please review! There is no point of me writing this without reviews!**


	4. Uncommon Love

Canada had a mental debate with himself. Today's topic was weither or not to read what he had written. It was super personal, stuff that sometimes Canada had kept hidden even from himself. "Mattie, come with me." France begged. France grabbed Canada's wrist, dragging him out of the room. "Ow that hurt." Canada winced. France dragged him to a dark alley, where only their faces could be seen in the dim light.

"What is going on?" Canada asked. "Mattie, there is something important I have to tell you, something that has been on my mind for an awfully long time." France said. Great, thought Canada. He was about to say something completely and totally inappropriate.

"Mattie, I just want you to know that I love you. Not like family, a different kind of love. A love much stronger than that. I am tired of using other people to distract me from my feeling of love for you, it's you I want. That poem Italy wrote, I wrote it. I was too afraid to read it myself, for fear of judgement. He wanted a poem to share to Germany, so I thought it would be perfect to give him the poem. I have been confiding in Italy for the past few months for advice, since he seems to attract so many women. Be with me Mattie, I am sick of playing games. That person you've seen, that person is in the past. That person doesn't exist, and doesn't matter. This is now, and that's all that matters. Just please…" France started to cry. "Please be with me. Will you?" France collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.

Canada stared at him, dumbfounded. Silence filled the night. France took about two minutes before pulling himself together. "I know the answer is no, but I would like to hear it anyways. Will you be with me?" Canada leaned forward and kissed him. That alley seemed to light up with their kiss. All of Canada's anxiety seemed to melt away. All of his worries, troubles, just seemed to vanish without a trace. No longer was he worrying about the future, or dwelling over the past, he was living in the now.

France was overjoyed. He had finally been able to admit his feelings for Canada. By doing so, they had brought each other closer together than ever before. France had dreams of Canada every night, since they had first met. He could see a future with Canada, and it was very bright. He imagined them getting married someday, becoming one big country. Crance, or maybe Franada. He pictured them dominating the other nations, becoming the envy of them.

They slowly backed away from each other. "I love you." They both whispered at the exact same time. They gazed into each others eyes. "So…how long have you felt this way." Canada asked. "Since the first day I met you. I hate how no one else notices you, you light up a room by just simply walking into it. Damn them. " France said. Canada reached out his hand, touching France's cheek. "Don't curse, it doesn't suit you. I hate to see you angry." Canada whispered. "I fell in love with you since the first time I set my eyes upon you, I have just been too afraid to say anything."

"Are you just feeding words into my mouth?" France asked. "No, I would never want to and never intend to ever hurt you in anyway." Canada said. He then sighed. "What's wrong?" France asked. "Oh, nothing." Canada responded. "Please don't tell me the lies are starting already. I am your boyfriend, and I want you to tell me what is wrong." France demanded. "I am trying to decide if I want to read my poems or not." Canada said. "So there's more than one. I always knew that you we're a poet. I cannot tell you what to do, that is your decision."

"France….have we met? You seem so…" France kissed Canada's cheek. He felt his face grow hot, his face turning red. A mixture of emotions ran through him. Jumbled thoughts scrambled through his brain. He did not know what to make of what was happening. "So different." Canada finished.

"If you want, I'll keep my distance." France said. "No. Don't. I want you closer." Canada hugged France as tight as he could. They could both barely breathe. Canada was trembling. "Are you okay?" France asked.

"I'm Canada, what do you expect?" "Well, I guess than since your Canada you are a sexy beast with a heart of gold and a voice that could put demons to sleep." That made Canada smile. "There you go was that so hard?" France asked. Canada laughed. "You are joking right? I fit none of those qualities. You are describing yourself."

"Oh Canada, I wish you would see you the way I see you." France sighed. "So you want me to see myself naked?" Canada asked, giggling. "Oh shut up." France said, punching Canada lightly in the arm. He himself couldn't help but laugh. Canada fell back, France catching him. "Hey, I love you." France whispered in his ear. Canada smiled, not wanting this moment to ever end.

**Don't expect long chapters, I would make them longer but then too much details would be given away. I know this chapter sucked, sorry I'll make it better I promise.**


	5. Deception

**Warning:Cursing,Mild violence**

"Greece!" Japan shouted, frantically trying to catch up to Greece. Japan is old, so he could not run for very long. He stopped, trying to catch his breath. "Greece…Greece come back…" Japan panted. But Greece was nothing but a speck in the distance.

Japan collapsed to the ground, crying. He felt that this was all his fault, and that Greece would never return to him. He was slowly losing the person he was closest too, even closer than his family. He sat there on the ground, the night still. He stared at the stars, searching for a shooting star that could grant his wish. "Everything is always my fault." Japan mumbled.

"Well that is no way to look at things." Greece said. Japan jumped, startled by Greece's sudden appearance. "I thought you were mad." Japan said. "Who do you love?" Greece asked. "What?" Japan said. "You heard me perfectly clear. Who do you love? Me or America? I am tired of games, just tell me. If it's not me, I'll just leave you be." Japan knew exactly what he wanted to say, he had rehearsed this in his head about a billion times anyways.

"You." Japan responded. A smile lit upon Greece's face, a genuine smile. It was lit up like a Christmas tree. He lifted Japan off of the ground, hugging him like they hadn't seen each other in a long time. "Um…do you mind lifting me off of the ground?" Japan asked. Greece gently dropped him onto the ground. "Sorry, I forgot how fragile you are grandpa." Greece said, sticking out his tongue. "I have always admired your sense of humor." Japan responded, smiling.

"Oh Japan-san." Greece said, bowing. "I love you in too many ways to describe." "Well can you try?" Japan asked. "Wasn't the poem enough?" Greece asked. "Fine well, how much do you love me?" "That would take too long to explain. I love you as much as my nation. Words cannot describe." Japan said. Greece leaned over, kissing Japan.

"Oh Canada, oh Canada. Oh how I love you, Canada." France sung. Canada had on a grin that could light up the entire nation. "Oh look, perhaps more lovebirds?" France asked, pointing towards two silhouettes in the distance. "Want to go greet them?" France asked. "Sure, why not?" Canada exclaimed. He had never felt happier in his life.

They ran closer to the happy couple. As they got closer, the faces became more and more familiar. "Oh it's Japan and Greece! I knew they would be a couple someday!" France cheered. "Hey good job you two!" Canada raced over to the two, pulling them away from each other. Canada had never been so mad in his life. "Just when I am finally feeling happy you have to fucking ruin it.!" Canada screamed. "Mattie what is going on? Don't curse, it doesn't suit you." France said, trying to calm down his lover. Canada slapped Japan straight across the face, leaving a large red mark. Japan's face was screaming in pain, but he didn't let out a sound.

Greece tackled Canada, pinning him to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Greece shouted. Canada punched Greece square in the jaw, knocking him onto the ground. "Japan you are a dick. How could you do such a thing? How could you?" Canada's face was as red as fire. He was screaming at the top his lungs, words barely himself at Canada, trying to hold his hands back. Canada punched France in the eye, leaving a black eye. "Mattie…" France said, covering his eye with his hand. It was throbbing. Tears poured down his face like a waterfall.

Canada stopped. He looked at France's face, realizing what he had done. "France…Greece…please forgive me. Japan pushed me over the edge." Canada said. Japan just stared, not saying a word. "What did he ever do to you?" Greece shouted, face still screeching in pain. "It's not what he did to me, it's the damage that is going to be done to my brother because of his actions. He is dating America." "What?" Greece and France both said at once. "My love, Japan, is what he is saying true?" Greece asked.

"Yes, I am afraid it is true." Japan said, trying to fight back the tears. "Dammit Japan how could you do this to me?" Greece slapped Japan where Canada had slapped him before. Japan was crying, not because of the pain of the slap, but the pain he felt in his heart. Greece then ran away, the other nations watched as he turned into a speck in the distance.

"Japan you bastard how could you do such a thing?" Canada screamed, his anger returning. "Mattie, I have never heard you curse so much in my life." France said. "That is because I have never been so angry in my life. Why did you do it? Is this all just a game to you?" Canada screamed in a demonic voice.

"Let me explain myself, in time you will understand my dilemma." Japan stated, returning back to his calm self. "I highly doubt it." Canada said.

"China has been having population problems. My boss won't let me take in any more people from his land onto mine. If I did not do this, people would have to be killed. Innocent lives taken. Japan started to scream.

"That is it?" Canada screamed back. "I did not think that America would agree to it." Japan screamed. France watched as this screaming match took place. "Of course he would have! America loves being the hero. If not, I would have helped. You wanted to hurt America didn't you?" Japan sighed. "I have been so jealous of his newfound success, I wanted to be a part of it."

"Japan, this is so unlike you." Canada said. "Well Canada, this is so unlike you as well. People are so much different on the inside than the outside." Canada moved his arm forward, ready to punch Japan. France caught his fist in his hand. "France let go!" Canada screeched. "Mattie this is not like you. You aren't this monster you are portraying yourself to be. Let America handle the situation." France let go of his fist. France grabbed Canada, and carried him in his arms. "You bastard you will pay…America will make you pay." Canada said as France carried him away.

**Sorry that I suck at writing love scenes. I like them, but I have the inability to write them. How will America react? Will Canada ever share the poems he wrote? Keep on reading to find out!**


	6. Speak

"Let's just wait for them all to return before we continue the contest." Liechtenstein announced. The room was filled with noise. What was going on? What was with all the sudden commotion? The sudden drama, coming out of nowhere.

Greece slammed the door open. The chatter in the room stopped, everyone had stopped to stare at Greece. "America where are you?" Greece asked, looking around the room. "Right here." America shouted, raising his hand. He raced over to Greece. "So what do you need of assistance? A hero like me should be able to help with no trouble at all." America boasted. "America…." Greece started to say.

In came France and Canada. "Oh Canada! I knew you and France would be together someday!" America cheered. France dropped Canada. Canada raced over to America, giving him a big hug. "I am so sorry about what that bastard did." Canada said, crying into America's shoulder. "Who? Mattie don't curse, it doesn't sound right coming from you." "Japan cheated on you with Greece." Canada screamed through his tears.

Japan walked in on cue. "Japan this cannot be true, can it? Our relationship has been a secret for six months, is this why you wanted it to be secret?" America asked, pleading with his eyes that it wasn't true. "Six months? You have to be kidding me. Canada was right, you are a bastard." Greece shouted. "Japan?" Japan sighed. "I am so sorry." "Dammit, why did I let myself fall in love?" America said, collapsing to the ground. "See what you have done?" Canada shouted. "No Canada, don't hurt him. Violence will do no good." America said in a soothing voice, putting his hand on Canada's shoulder.

Canada immediately calmed down, muscles becoming less and less tense. "I have never seen you so angry Canada." America said. "Maybe that's because I never show it. I've always been this angry, for my entire life." France came over, kissing Canada on the forehead. France wrapped his arms around Canada, letting him rest his head on his chest. "You guys are such a perfect couple." America said.

"Japan I have a little poem for you. Roses are red. Violets are blue. Fuck you." America said. "I think you should leave." France said. "You have already done enough damage." Japan slowly walked out of the room. "Don't be surprised of my actions. Each and every one of you is capable of great evil. You all probably feel like me or have felt like me at some point, but are too afraid to admit it. I hope by the end of this, we will all fully understand each other and what we are feeling at this moment in time." Everyone watched as he left the room.

"I have a confession; you can let me go now France." Canada said. France let go, eager to see what his Matthew had to say. "I have been depressed for a long time now, probably most of my life." Gasps filled the room. "I have thought unspeakable thoughts, tried unspeakable things. I have lived a life no one should ever live. I want to take the time to tell you what has been on my mind, I hope you will understand. Please do not judge me." Canada pulled crumbled up pieces of paper from his pocket. "Ok lets begin."

**Had an idea for these last couple chapters, had to write and publish before I forgot. I know the story has pretty much sucked, that's because I've been rushing it so much. I have been rushing it so I could get to this point, I probably would have died if I had taken any longer. The good news is, it's so bad it can only get better right? The next couple chapters will be dedicated to just Canada's poems. I hope you like them, I put a lot of thought into them. **


	7. Canada's Poems Part 1

**Welcome to the Canada poem arc! These poems will take up the next couple chapters. They are about depression, so just warning you before you read. Enjoy!**

Takes over

Not just the mind

But the soul

Happiness

No longer exists

Hope

Dreams

What were they again?

You are just a shadow of your former self

Words spoken

Stay that way

For you don't say a word anymore

Your only friend is yourself

In an empty room

Loneliness slowly creeps in

Taking over your life

Becoming a too familiar feeling

Tears fall down your face

Every day and every night

Your blanket at night is a blanket of shame and regret

You are held hostage

Too afraid to go anywhere

For the fear of more pain

Can't go outside

For the light is too bright

Screams are like music to your ears

Heart?

What heart?

That was shattered forever ago

What are feelings?

All you know is sadness

Love you have never felt only adds onto the pain

Loved by none

Talked to by no one

Depression becomes a life companion

It is a predator that preys on innocent people

Kills it slowly

Making sure it suffers

The pain can be all too much for unsuspecting people

No mercy

No mercy

It has no mercy

Thoughts of suicide occur

From people trying to escape it

People that no longer consider it a companion

But a foe

The rope is hung

The blades are out

Life is over

No one knows

No one cares

What that person felt

Until they are found hung

Drowned in a pool of blood

Some people are happy

For the weird kid is gone

Forever

And ever

And ever

A permanent solution

Others realize their misdeeds

Vow never to do it again

But it is too late

The light has faded

It is gone

No longer shining

Cannot be relit

Goodbye forever

You shall be missed

An angel you are

Finally free, finally loved

Free to be yourself

You soar through the skies

Trying to be someone else's guardian angel

Saving them from what you had to go through

Your family misses you

They cry on the ground

Wishing they had known

Wishing they had done something to help

But they cannot

For the deed is done

Goodbye forever

You shall be missed


	8. Canada's Poems Part 2

You feel as if

Joy is never meant to be

Unattainable

The best days of your life have passed

And it is only going to get worse

You crave for someone to help

But are too afraid to speak out

No one seems to see

For it is hidden

Tears everyday

A constant reminder of what you've gone through

What is still to come

You feel as if life has no mercy

It only has a bad side

No good can come from life

You feel as if the arms of the angel cannot even protect you

Vulnerable you feel

Exposed

You feel alone

Like no one has felt or will ever feel as horrible as you

Every day is a living hell

Waiting for them to end is torture

They drag on and on and on

Never seeming to come to an end

Death is an outlet

The only way happiness seems to exist

For you to be free forever

The shadows of loneliness would no longer linger in your life

Depression affects many

But only seems like one to the people affected

For its affects are deadly

It's a predator

Feeds off of happiness

Hopes and dreams

Everything is lost

It is too late for many

Lucky ones are saved

The few left tell the story

Of the great beast

And the hard fought battle to the death

Where they conquered


	9. Canada's Poems Part 3

Your thoughts have taken a toll

On your mind

On your soul

You cannot see the world clearly anymore

Sadness envelops the person you use to be

Possesses you

You are forced to feel nothing

But hatred and pain

No one cares to read between the lines

To figure out how you actually feel

Walking along this boulevard of broken dreams

Comforted by only your shadow

Your shadow

Anything inanimate

Anything that cannot judge

Becomes your friend

You are a walking dead

A shell of your former self

You forget how to feel

How to speak your mind

The night is so cold

Happy memories fade to oblivion

They have given up on happiness

Sitting in the corner

Never to join the group

Frightened of anyone who tries to break into their personal bubble

Hope has forever died

Feel as if they carry all the blame

Light burns

Darkness is a friend

Welcoming you

Thoughts of suicide enter the mind

Becoming the only thing keeping them moving

From day to day

One day the goal of death

Will be achieved

Weither it is on purpose or accident

Is their choice


	10. Canada's Poems Part 4

**Warning:Graphic**

I feel like a ghost

Walking dead

I am like a zombie

Emotionless

Can no longer feel pain

I live without a purpose

I search for my purpose

Only to find reasons

Why not to live

I wonder

What it must feel like

To die

Must be peaceful

Basking in the light

Takes you away from your worries

Fears

Everything

Becomes distant

You slowly leave it

Forever

No one will miss me

No one even knows my name

What is my name again?

Who am I?

I don't know

This person in the mirror

Staring at me

I am a waste of space

Breathing air

That someone else could be breathing

When I talk

No one seems to care

About what I say

Either what I say is ignored

Or the topic is changed

Am I heard?

Am I speaking a foreign language?

Am I even alive?

Am I just a figment of someone's imagination?

No matter where I go

It follows me

A storm cloud

Pouring with regret

I am trapped

Between a rock and a hard place

In a pit of darkness

And despair

Few have escaped

On their own

Many have

With the help

Of others

No one would want

To help me

I have no choice

But to climb out on my own

If I cannot

I could end it all

No more pain will be felt

By me

A death

No one would mourn for

I can hear the cheers now

For I am finally dead

No longer a burden

On those around me

Love once filled my heart

I could feel

True happiness

Now I sing myself

A lullaby

As I drift into slumber

Imagination

Is so much better than reality

I picture a place

Where I am free to be me

Where love fills my heart

I am free to speak my mind

Depression doesn't exist

Just more happiness

I wish everything

Wasn't always my fault

I sing sad songs

To myself

To remind myself of my sadness

Of how cold I am

I wonder what people would say

If I told them that I cried each day

Cut myself

To the point of blacking out

Waking up in a pool of blood

I watch as people

Bend the rules

Swear to be a friend

Not a foe

Only to have them stabbed in the back

Why do we live in the world

Of pure hatred

Love and happiness exist

Only to be triumphed by the hatred

All I want

Is to love

And be loved

Is that too much to ask?

I want to meet someone

Who has felt my pain

Someone who understands me

Someone who I can love

And that can love me back

Why cant I have this?

Am I just meant

To be alone

Forever?

Every word I speak

Every thought I think

Every breath I take

Could be my last

I could end it all

In an instance

Would I leave behind

A note explaining myself?

Would I need to?

Would anyone care for an explanation?

How would I kill myself?

A bullet to the head?

Only a single bullet required

A painless

Instant

Death

I could slit my wrists

With a razor

Letting myself slowly bleed out

Being found in a pool of blood

If ever found

Suffocation

Feel every last bit of air

Leave my body

Leaving me gasping for breath

No blood left behind

I try to fly

I cannot

Without my wings

I fall

No one is supporting me

I am slowly crumbling

My foundation is nothing

Notice me

Just someone notice me

I need someone to take my hand

Guide me out of this maze

Life me out of this trench

Be my knight in shining armor

Can't someone see

That I need help

I feel so small

Compared to this big world

I am nothing

No ones concern

I wish I was

A mere thought

In someones mind

For even one second

I want to hear

Someone say my name

Ask where I am

Ask if I am ok

I feel like I am asking too much

No way I will ever have any of this

It is impossible

For me to ever be happy

I try to be strong

Fighting through the pain

Telling myself

It will be ok

Everyday

That becomes more impossible

Every shred of hope

Slowly disinagrating

Forever gone

Cannot be recovered

Maybe I am not meant

To be happy

Maybe I am meant to live life

In pain

I don't remember the last time I was happy

I don't even remember what happiness is

What it feels like

To me

Happiness is just a word

I don't know the meaning of

A word that cannot be defined

In a dictionary

Depression cannot be defeated

You don't know what it truly is

Until you experience it

I don't even expect a psychologist to understand

The smartest person in the world cannot

Only by experience

Can you truly understand

I dream of happiness

A happy life

Only in my dreams have I seen myself smile

What do I really look like when I smile?

When was the last time I smiled?

So many questions

I ask myself

Everyday

All go unanswered

Since me myself doesn't know

Other nights

I am plagued by nightmares

I see myself

Hung from a shower rod

Sometimes I see

People ignoring me

I wish I was taunted

At least people would be noticing me

Actually talking to me

I am never seen

Never heard

I rarely even speak to someone

I envy those whose hardest questions are

What to wear

Where to go

What to eat

What friend to hang out with

I have never asked myself these

For my entire lifetime

I wish I wasn't always cold

Never to feel the warmth

Of another

I wish I wasn't always alone

To only be comforted

By my voice

My presence

I wonder what it feels like

To be loved and loved in return

I wonder a lot of things

If only the pain

Each day brings

Would go away

Forever

Be banished from my mind

I don't know

How I've lived with this pain

For so long

It is unbearable

Makes you go mad

Do things you wouldn't normally ever do

Life is nothing

But an endless maze

A beast

Clutching you

Never to let you escape

Never freeing you

Until it desires

Life is supposed to be a treasure

According to people

That's why you only live once

I feel it is created

As a roadblock

To your final destination

What a tragedy

Life has become

For the victims of depression

Death

Becomes more comforting

More real

Than life

Whenever I see someone smile

It makes me cry

What do they have that I don't?

What have they done to deserve the happiness

I have found so hard to obtain?

Life asks so many questions

Only to not answer any of them

Making you figure them out

Life has lost meaning

It is nothing

Filled with people

That have what you don't

Taking advantage of the gift they are given

Depression

It forces you to literally

Kill for happiness

Happiness that is wrapped up and given to someone

For free

Depression means far more than its dictionary definition

A life

Torn apart slowly over a long period of time

The world's greatest serial killer

Never to be caught

Until too late

Hearts

Ducktaped together

But I am running out of tape

If people cared

I would want a grand funeral

Set adrift in a river

Lying in a bed of roses

Violins playing

My favorite songs

But no one would come

Who would care about me?

Dead

If they didn't care about me alive

No one cares about

The depressed

For they are too afraid

Don't want to catch it

Don't want to become

Like us

Funny how when you die

People start listening

To your cries of help

Finally heard

Finally known

Loved more in death

Than life

So many people catch this

Only to be treated

Like nothing

Like they aren't hurting

We walk amongst you

You probably never notice

A next door neighbor

A friend perhaps

If the depressed are lucky enough

To have a single friend

Don't care

But we are here

Can you see us?

**Thanks for reading! This is the last poem in Canada's arc. I am not inhuman, these were written over the course of several months, not several days just in case your wondering :p. I wrote these to let people know that depression is real, it is affecting people right now as you are reading this, and will affect more and more people each and everyday. Please review!**


	11. Take Me Away

Literally the whole room was in tears. America ran up to his brother with arms wide open. He hugged him so tight that Canada could barely breathe.

"Oh Mattie why didn't you tell me?" America said, the tears pouring down his face faster than a waterfall.

"Well I didn't think you'd care." Canada responded, wiping away a tear from his face.

"Well I do care, I've always cared about you. I'm just too afraid to show it, I thought I was showing it enough. Clearly, I need to be a better brother. I promise from now on to be the best brother in the history of my nation, no all of the nations. Not just mine. Can you teach me how to be a better brother? You are an amazing brother, I need to learn a thing or two from you." America said, finally letting go of his twin brother.

Canada was overwhelmed with emotion. He couldn't believe how much his brother actually cared about him. He had always felt like more of a burden on him. After being literally invisible to the other nations, he was finally being seen. Not just seen, but seen for him true self. Not the charade he was trying to put on for the few that actually cared about him.

France ran over to Canada right after America had let him go. "Mattie!" He yelled, flinging himself into Canada's arms.

"I love you I can't believe I couldn't see how much pain you were in. You are so good at hiding pain, I always thought you were so happy, one of the happiest nations I have ever met. Always with a smile on your face, how could I not see that it was fake?" France cried, burying his head into Canada's chest.

"Whenever you looked at me, the smile was real. You always make me smile, and always will. You are what has been keeping me alive for all this time. You and America. You guys are the reason I even think of waking up in the morning." Canada smiled.

"Group hug!" America shouted. The three got together and hugged. "We are now a big family." Canada exclaimed

"Hey and I'm not part of the family?" England asked.

"Oh hello England forgot you were here." France said.

"Well can I join?" England asked. "I am a part of this family too."

"Well ok then hurry up!" Canada laughed.

England joined in the group hug. "Oh Mattie how I adore your laugh." France smiled. "Is it real?"

"Well of course it is. Who wouldn't be happy right now?" Canada said, a grin forever on his face.

"Well I am going to go look for Japan, I want to give him a piece of my mind. Greece would you care to join me?" America asked. "Gladly, that bastard must pay for his actions." Greece responded, fist in the air.

"Guys, try not to lose control and be violent like I almost did. Remember, violence does not solve anything. Only leads to more violence, violence that can otherwise be prevented." Canada said.

"Oh Mattie, you are so wise." France said, clutching Canada's hand. They gazed into each other's eyes, not wanting to look away. "Take me away from this world." France said. "Just take me away from it all." France whispered.

Liechtenstein coughed. "Isn't that what we all want?" She screamed.

**~Liechtenstein's Poem~**

Take me away

Take me away forever

Take me away from this wretched place

I do not belong

I do not deserve to breathe

A single breath more

Been dependent

On others

Now forced

To defend myself

I cannot fight

Don't know how

In the battlefield

Without a weapon

In the open

Now visible

I can be seen

Calling for help

But none comes

Left helpless

Take me away

From time

Not a second more

I want to tick by

From season

Cannot see the leave change color

Take me away

To better days

Where each day starts with hope

Ends with a dream

Cannot watch

Another die

While I

Am next

In line

Fate finally coming for me

Who is the person

Moving the pieces

In this game

Who has the control

Of destiny

Falling into traps

Set up from the beginning

Cannot see them

Until I fall

Falling

Falling

Falling

The game has ended

I have lost again

No second chance

Oh take me away

From this wretched place

Just pull the trigger

Take me away from it all


	12. Young Love

"Don't you realize how hard this has been for me? To sit and watch you lazy bastards talk shit all the time, it's a disgrace. The only person that has any fucking honor is my big brother. He is neutral, and he is at a loss by helping my country, yet continues to help. While people in your countries are suffering, you are fighting over absolutely nothing. Can't you get along for just one day? Or is that too hard for you pussies?" Liechtenstein screamed.

"Please excuse my language; I know it is not proper of me. I am sorry you have to hear me like this, you have done nothing wrong big brother. It is the others I am talking to. I will not hold my tongue anymore, I will speak my mind." Liechtenstein yelled.

All of the nations stared at her in shock. Did she really just say that? A silence overtook the room. Not awkward, but shock. Everyone was finally stating what was on their mind. The pot had finally boiled over.

"Liechtenstein, has that been what's on your mind?" Switzerland said, hoping that what his little sister had said was a lie.

"Yes, big brother. It is." Liechtenstein responded, her voice returning to her normal, peaceful state.

Switzerland picked up Liechtenstein, and then gave her a big hug. "I love you. You can tell me anything, I will be here to listen."

"Come on Greece let's go!" America shouted. "We have to go find Japan before he is too far away. That bastard must learn not to mess with the great nation of America!" America shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

"He also must not mess with the great nation of Greece!" Greece shouted, also throwing his fist in the air. "Or cats!"

They both raced out of the room, eager to hunt down Japan. So much had happened that day, in such little time. The nations had learned more about themselves and the other nations than in their whole lives. They had become much closer than ever before.

"Liechtenstein, you are free to be your own country if you choose. If you feel that it will be best, I will stop giving aid to your country. I promise though, that if you ever need aid again I will give it to you." Switzerland said.

"Yes, I would like to try that. I am tired of depending on others, it is about time I depend on myself. Liechtenstein said.

Gasps filled the room. No one could believe this, Liechtenstein didn't want aid? She actually wanted to be her own nation?

"Hey can I read a poem now?" Sealand asked. Everyone turned around to look at him. Liechtenstein giggled, blushing. "Yes you may."

Liechtenstein tugged on Switzerland's sleeve, so he bent down. She leaned over towards his ear. "I like Sealand. Shush don't tell anyone though." She whispered. Switzerland smiled. His little sister had a crush, how adorable. But if Sealand was to break her heart, he would make sure that Sealand would never be recognized as a country.

Sealand was happy. Maybe after this poem, he could finally be recognized as a country. Not just a country, but a great nation. Not just a piece of land floating in the middle of the ocean.

**~Sealand's Poem~**

Yes

I am tiny

But my heart is big

Yes

I am not widely known

Sure I am ignored

But someday everyone

Will know my name

Yes

Life is hard

But I have hope

Hope is the invisible force

That lifts me into the air

Soaring

Above the rest

Yes

I am young

But I am capable of love

Loving another

I love the girl

Who is different from the rest

A smile that can light up a room

Overcome by darkness

I love the girl

Who isn't just inspired by others

But is inspiring them

I love the girl

With the green eyes

The brightest of all greens

Welcoming anyone

That happens to look by

I love the girl

Who no one is worthy of

Not even me

Cannot come close

I love the girl

Whose mere presence

Can make anyone's day

That much better

I love the girl

With the sweet

Soft spoken voice

That needs to be heard

By the world

I love the girl

That is easy to talk to

Because she will always

Lend an ear

I love the girl

Who isn't quick to judge

Does not judge a book

By its cover

But reads its contents

I love the girl

That makes me think of herself

Because she is that important

That special

I love the girl

That has made

Such a big impact

On those around her

I love the girl

That makes me

Love her

Without even realizing it

Without even trying

**~Hetalia~**

"Liechtenstein, will you be my girl?" Sealand asked.

"Big brother." Liechtenstein said, grinning. "Go ahead, say yes before he changes his mind silly." Switzerland said, pushing his sister closer to Sealand.

Liechtenstein stumbled a little bit, but was able to make it over to Sealand. "You really feel that way about me?" She asked. "Yes, you are simply amazing." Sealand said. Liechtenstein leaned over, kissing Sealand on the cheek. She backed away, smiling. He moved his hand forward, and she took it.

The room became filled with love. Everyone was happy for the happy couple. Liechtenstein and Sealand walked out of the room, holding hands. "We'll go see where America and Greece are." They both said at once as they were walking out the door.

It shut behind them, leaving the rest of the nations wondering what could possibly happen next. They had no idea though, what would lay in store for them.

**Well there are only a couple chapters left for me to write. I know how it is going to end, do you?**


End file.
